This invention relates generally to providing communication between a building's existing electrical system and a surface mounted raceway system. More particularly, the building would be wired within the wall structure itself. The present invention provides the advantages afforded by surface mounted raceway of the type having separate wireways or channels for power and data lines, as well as fiber optic cabling, in combination with an existing building wiring system.